poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Callie in Pursuit, Protecting a New Friend Transcript
Here is the transcript of Callie in Pursuit, Protecting a New Friend. A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo says Callie in Pursuit, Protecting a New Friend The short begins at the military base in Russia, ???, ???. Techno: Ugh, I thought this was supposed to be the most advanced security system on the planet. Sharpshooter: (on walkie-talkie) We don't have all day. Hurry up! Dark Prince: (on walkie-talkie) Enough. Do you have satellite? Techno: Of course. ???, ???. Deadly Rose: Are you certain the target is on-site? Techno: Heh, he's here alright. ???, ???. Techno: (on walkie-talkie) Okay, guys, You're in. The Brute: It's go time. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Nicolas Robinson: This should be it. ???, ???. Nicolas Robinson: ???, ???. ---- Dark Prince: Don't let him get away! ???, ???. Nicolas Robinson: Computer, ???, ???. Computer: Affirmative. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Nicholas Robinson: ???, ???. Computer: ???, ???. Nicholas Robinson: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Zoey Stanford: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Whoa! ???, ???. Joshua Robinson: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ??? Joshua Robinson: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Christine Briggs: (crying) Oh my poor little Joshua! Find him, Inspector, please! The poor child! ???, ???. Inspector Monroe: It's alright, Mrs. Briggs. ???, ???. Rick: Yeah, ???, ???. Inspector Monroe: And don't worry, I’ll call for a status report right now. Let's go, Rick. Christine Briggs: Oh, please. Please! I don’t know how I’ll live without him. ???, ???. Constantine: You won't be able to live without him, Christine. Christine Briggs: Shut up, Constantine, you old bore! Constantine: But it's true, Christine. Without Joshua and his little sister, our client's trust fund money will go bye-bye-bye, And you’ll be out in the cold, cold, cold. Christine Briggs: And you with me, Constantine. Now stop talking. You’re the lawyer, get scheming! Monty: (laughs) Christine Briggs: You find this amusing, Monty, you lazy lump? You’re the one who let him get away! Monty: But it's not my fault, ???, ???. ???, ???. Christine Briggs: I know you were eating. you're always hungry. ???, ???. Christine Briggs: You want this cupcake? Monty: Oooh! Yeah, yeah, yeah. Christine Briggs: Then, catch it! ???, ???. Monty: Mmh, tasty. ???, ???. Monty: Ouchee! Constantine: Just pray that Inspector Monroe and her team will find him, Christine, or we're doomed to return to the ranks of the peasantry. Christine Briggs: (gasp) Monty: (gulps) Constantine: And you'd better hope this rumor that dashing Nicholas Robinson may have escaped from the military base is just a rumor, Or we'll be worse than ordinary. we'll be... Christine Briggs: Don’t say it! Constantine: Poor. Christine Briggs: Penniless! Constantine: Bankrupt! Christine Briggs: (worried) No more m-money? Constantine: (in a sinister tone) We've got to have... money! ???, ???. :Briggs ::Money is such a beautiful word :Constantine ::I know, I know :Briggs ::It soars in my mind like a beautiful bird :Constantine ::I know, I know :Briggs ::Better than that ::It makes me feel like an aristocrat ::That’s where it’s at ::Money is such a beautiful word :Constantine ::Quite so, quite so, quite so :Briggs ::Money is such a wonderful thing :Constantine ::Ah yes, ah yes :Briggs ::I find that I use it for everything :Constantine ::No less, no less :Briggs ::Money is power ::If it were food, it’s a dish I’d devour ::Every hour ::Money is such a beautiful word :Constantine ::Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes :Briggs ::Money's my passion, always in fashion ::Stashin, cash, cream of the cream, that is my dream :Constantine ::Money's a glorious thing ::When I see lots of it, I want to stand up and sing :Briggs ::Money's my favorite, that's why I crave it ::Even a rich, wicked old witch ::Ha, why should I switch :Constantine ::Money's the love of my life ::The only true love in my life :Briggs ::Money for me, is all that there is :Constantine ::It is, it is :Briggs ::I spend it so well, I'm the best in the biz :Constantine ::A wiz, a wiz :Briggs ::Money and I, we are as happy as apple and pie ::Haven't you heard ::Money is such a beautiful word ::Money they say is evil as Satan and probably worse :Constantine ::It is :Briggs ::A dreadful and wonderful curse :Constantine ::It is :Briggs ::A pleasure to have in my purse :Constantine ::It is, it is :& Constantine ::Money is the...most beautiful word. ???, ???. (door knocking) Monty: ???, ???. Christine Briggs: (gasp) ???, ???. Constantine: ???, ???. ???, ???. Bash: Um, hey, Miss Briggs, we're back. Christine Briggs: So, where is he? Vinnie: Well, uh, (nervous chuckle), ???, ???. Zara: ???, ???. Cress: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: So, Joshua, ???, ???. Joshua Robinson: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Really? Joshua Robinson: Yeah, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Wow, ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Joshua Robinson: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Joshua Robinson: ???, ???. Callie Jones: What?! Sharpshooter: There you are, Joshua. Miss Briggs has asked us to bring you home. Joshua Robinson: ???, ???. Dark Prince: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???, ???. Joshua Robinson: Callie! Dark Prince: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sharpshooter: ???, ???. ???, ???. Joshua Robinson: (grunts) Let me go! The Brute: ???, ???. ---- Angus Scattergood: (gasp) ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. oh, Callie, Who did this to you? Then, ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: (groans) ???, ???. Callie Jones: Huh? ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (snoring) ???, ???. Callie Jones: Angus? ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???,.??? Christine Briggs: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Christine Briggs: ???, ???. Drake: ???, ???. Constantine: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Christine Briggs: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Christine Briggs: I know you're around here somewhere! ???, ???. Joshua Robinson: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. There's got to be a way out. ???, ???. Drake: Quit your running. It'll all be over soon. Callie Jones: Oh no! ???, ???. Ivy: This would go a lot easier if you stop fighting. ???, ???. Crusher: Ow! Drake: ???, ???. Crusher: ???, ???. -------------------------------------------------------------------- ???, ???.